Radiation sources and explosives can be used in various ways to support many different types of industrial operations, including those conducted in the oil field industry. During transport, these sources and explosives may be misplaced or stolen. This problem also presents itself during the transport of other material. Thus, there is a need to enhance the ability to manage such material, including the provision of apparatus, systems, and methods used to monitor and track material (e.g., sources, explosives) during transport, as well as to control access to and use of the material.